


Blast From The Past

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [36]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Apparently," says Combeferre, "the guy bringing our case to the activities council is an old friend of Grantaire’s.”</p>
<p>“I never said he was a friend. We just went to high school together,” says Grantaire.</p>
<p>“And were on the debate team together,” says Enjolras, because apparently he just won’t let this go, “and he made you blush.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Change Your Tune', and thanks to my lovely beta tumblr user besanii.

Enjolras is tapping his foot, a nervous habit that never fails to make Cosette nervous. She exchanges a look with Combeferre, and rolls her eyes. The corners of Combeferre’s mouth twitch upwards slightly. Cosette pokes Enjolras in the side. He flinches, causing Marius to jump a little at the sudden movement.

 

“He’s not even late yet,” says Cosette, “calm down.”

 

“I am calm,” says Enjolras.

 

They’re waiting for a member of the university’s Activities Council to meet them. The amount they requested to cover promotional materials is apparently over the standard amount that’s allotted for club funds. Which means, in order to get the extra money, they have to meet with a representative to plead their case and then, if he thinks they meet the requirements for extra funds, he’ll take it to the rest of the activities council for a vote.

 

Cosette would have preferred that the entire club be there, but since their meeting was scheduled in the middle of the day, half the group is in class. Eric, the activities council member they’re supposed to be meeting, hasn’t arrived yet. Neither has Grantaire. Cosette isn’t sure whose lateness is worrying Enjolras more.

 

Enjolras starts tapping his foot again.

 

Cosette would poke him again, but a guy walks around the corner, a bundle of files marked with the university logo in his hands. He looks a little older than them, sandy blonde hair shiny with gel, and his pale blue dress shirt and grey pants look like they’ve been ironed within an inch of their lives.

 

“Les Amis?” he says.

 

Enjolras stands, and extends a hand. “Yes, that’s us. Thank you for meeting with us today. I’m Enjolras.”

 

“I’m Eric; we spoke earlier on the phone.” Eric shakes Enjolras’ hand, casting a quick eye over their group. “Are there any more of you coming?

 

“Our main organising group is quite large, but unfortunately most of them had class. We’re only waiting on one more, but we can go ahead now,” says Combeferre.

 

“Efficiency, I like that!” says Eric, “We’re going to have to keep this meeting short – I have a couple of other groups to speak to today as well.”

 

He unlocks the office door, and they file in after him. There’s a few uncomfortable-looking office chairs facing a polished wooden desk, enough for all of them to sit down. Eric sits behind it in a swivel chair, spreading the files in front of them. Cosette has spent enough late nights looking at the Les Amis publicity flyers to recognise them from upside-down.

 

Eric taps the piece of paper on top, a printout of their funding request. “So, to business. Your group would like extra funding. Explain to me why you deserve it.”

 

They let Enjolras take the lead. _Of course_ they let Enjolras take the lead. They might all organise parts of the rally, and they might all believe passionately in Les Amis, but no one can argue for their group like Enjolras can. This is completely his element, and it never fails to make Cosette feel proud of what they’ve accomplished and inspired to do more.

 

Eric, however, does not look as though he shares her feelings. The chair squeaks a little as he tilts it, leaning back. “That’s all great, but there are lots of other groups here that want this extra money. Why –”

 

The door slams open, and Cosette turns in her seat to see Grantaire in the doorway. His hair is wild, and he’s breathing a little heavily. He winces at the noise of the door, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Sorry! And sorry I’m late, my class ran long and I couldn’t get out of it. Have I missed …” He trails off, staring passed them to Eric. “Eric?”

 

Eric grins widely. “Grantaire! I haven’t seen you since that party after graduation, when you were –”

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while!” Grantaire cuts him off, blushing faintly.

 

Marius looks between the two of them, eyes a little wide. Cosette would have probably miss his quiet “ _oh_ ” if she wasn’t sitting next to him. He moves his seat a little closer to Cosette so Grantaire can squeeze around to the empty chair next to him.

 

“So you’re the missing member of this little group, huh?” says Eric “Helping them change the world?”

 

Grantaire’s laugh sounds a little forced. “Well, to do that we’re going to need the extra funding.”

 

“It’s like I was just telling these guys, the university only has so much money. It would be great if we could give everyone all the money in the world, but it’s just not possible.” Eric taps Les Amis’ funding request again, and Cosette feels a flare of annoyance at the gesture.

 

“Well then, I guess it’s lucky Les Amis have an advantage over those other groups,” says Grantaire smoothly.

 

That makes Eric lean forward, seemingly interested for the first time since he arrived. “Oh really, and what would that be?”

 

“That, unlike the other groups at this university, Les Amis is in a unique position to bring this university positive PR that could – given the right marketing spin – turn itself into an increase in student registration. Which means more money for the university and more money for the Activities Council.”

 

“I’m assuming you have hard facts to back up a statement like that,” says Eric.

 

Grantaire grins, pulling a few crumpled pieces of paper from his bag. “Have you ever known me to not bring facts and figures to a debate?”

 

Eric hums, eyes flicking over the pages. “This _does_ make me more inclined to bring this group to the Activities Council’s attention. I have a few more groups to meet with today, but a decision will be reached by the end of the week.” Eric’s phone buzzes on the desk, and he frowns at the screen. “It looks like that’s all the time I have for now, sorry guys.”

 

“That’s fine,” says Cosette, jumping in before Enjolras can say anything (a highly developed skill), “Please feel free to contact us if you have any further questions, our numbers are on the funding request form or on our website.”

 

Eric nods, phone already going to his ear. He waves to them as they walk out, shutting the door behind them.

 

Cosette waits until they’re on the stairwell before she says, “I can’t believe _that guy_ is our representative to the Activities Council.”

 

Grantaire’s rummaging through his bag for something, distracted. “We could do worse. He’s actually a pretty good debater when he has the right motivation. There’s a pretty good chance he’ll be able to get you guys at least _some_ of your money.”

 

“How do you know him?” asks Enjolras.

 

Grantaire trips a little on the last step, and Marius reaches out to catch his elbow, steadying him. “We in the same year in high school, and we were both on the debate team. It doesn’t look like he’s changed much.”

 

They step out into the sunshine, a break from the earlier rain.

 

Enjolras looks at Grantaire, curious. “You were on the debate team?”

 

Grantaire doesn’t look up from scrolling through his phone. “I was on lots of teams. Courfeyrac sent out a group message about drinks in like half an hour after his class finishes, so I’m just going to head to the bar now. You guys coming?”

 

“Sure,” says Marius, glancing at Cosette.

 

She reaches out and squeezes his hand. “I’m in.”

 

Combeferre and Enjolras also agree, which is not so surprising for Combeferre on a Friday night, but is most definitely surprising behaviour from Enjolras. As they walk to the bar Enjolras keeps glancing over at Grantaire, as though the answer to whatever question he can’t find the words for can be forced out of him through staring. Grantaire avoids his gaze, fiddling with his phone or staring across the street.

 

Cosette can’t help but notice that Marius keeps looking at Grantaire too, small worried glances. Grantaire seems fine to her, if a little distracted, but she’s still no expert when it comes to reading Grantaire. If Marius is worried about Grantaire, then he has reason to be.

 

Marius lets go of her hand to push the door of the bar open, stepping back to let her through first. He does it for everyone, something to do with an etiquette class in school that stuck, but the small smile as Cosette passes him is something just for her. She heads to her favourite booth, at the back near the window, sliding along the old wooden bench seating.

 

Grantaire pushes his bag under the table but stays standing, fingers twitching a little along the hem of his jacket. “I’m going to get a drink, you guys want anything?”

 

“I’ll wait for the others to get here,” says Combeferre, “they’re going to be here soon anyway.”

 

Enjolras shakes his head, still frowning a little at Grantaire. They slide into the booth, opposite Cosette.

 

“I’ll come with you,” says Marius, “I’ll get us some water, or something?”

 

They head to the bar together, and when Grantaire leans against the bar railing to get the bartender’s attention Marius leans in, asking something. Their seats are too far away to hear, but she can see Grantaire’s shoulders move in a sigh, gesturing a little as he explains something. Marius says something as their drinks arrive and Grantaire laughs, causing Enjolras’ frown to deepen.

 

The thing Cosette always keeps in mind when it comes to Marius and Grantaire is that they are each other’s first experience in proper friendship. She’s not sure if Enjolras, or any of the others, have realised this yet, or if it’s something that only she has been able to uncover through spending so much time with both of them.

 

Most people are surprised to learn that Marius and Grantaire didn’t go to high school together, or grow up around the corner from each other –after all, their relationship always seems similar enough to her own close-since-pre-school friendship with Combeferre and Enjolras. They’ve all had other friends, of course, but those friendships changed and faded with age, whereas Combeferre and Enjolras are her two almost-constant companions.

 

Cosette’s high school years with Combeferre and Enjolras were a bit like having two older brothers who were repeatedly mistaken as her boyfriends. She’d joked to Marius during their second date about how, because of them, she’d not had any time to herself since she was four years old. It was something she’d learnt to do over the years, because potential boyfriends who met Combeferre or Enjolras (or both at once, if she thought they were particularly brave) often thought she was already dating one of them. Marius, to his credit, hadn’t reacted like the potential boyfriends of the past.

 

“That sounds nice,” Marius had said. “I mean, sometimes being by yourself is fun, but other times being alone can be sort of, well, lonely.”

 

Half-way through the second date, Cosette had realised that none of Marius’ stories from his school days involved anyone other than himself, exploring the woods near his school alone, or discovering dusty family relics in his grandfather’s attic by himself, his voice soft and shy. He wasn’t like that when he talked about university, grinning widely as he talked about wandering around the city with Grantaire.

 

It didn’t take her long to discover that Grantaire was the same, only mentioning his high school days and childhood in passing anecdotes or jokes. He’d mention other people who were at parties, or in class, but there was never a constant. This was the city he’d grown up in, but he never mentioned meeting up with old friends.

 

Cosette looks over at Marius and Grantaire, heads bent together at the bar, shoulders nudging each other a little as Marius coaxes another smile out of Grantaire. It makes her smile too, but Enjolras makes a frustrated noise.

 

“Why won’t he ever just talk to me about these things?” says Enjolras.

 

Cosette resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You could try bringing whatever it is up with Grantaire first.”

 

“I did that just before, and he just changed the subject,” says Enjolras.

 

“When did you do that?” asks Combeferre.

 

Enjolras waves a hand. “Before, when I asked him about being on the debate team. I mean, that was clearly an opening for him to tell me _something_.”

 

This time, Cosette doesn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes at Enjolras, and she sees Combeferre turn his head slightly to hide a smile. “Okay, but when I say ‘bring it up with him’ what I mean is ‘actually ask him if something is wrong by using words’. Honestly, you’re both ridiculous.”

 

“I am _not_ ridiculous,” says Enjolras.

 

“Of course you are!” says Courfeyrac, head popping up over the booth divider. She can hear Jehan’s laugh, and a moment later he’s sliding out from behind the other booth to sit with them.

 

“I am _not_ ,” says Enjolras.

 

“Not what?” asks Grantaire.

 

He’s carrying a beer and six empty glasses (two balanced upside-down on his beer, and four in another hand), with practised ease. Marius follows behind with a water jug, holding it carefully with two hands. He puts it down on the table before sliding into the booth next to Cosette, and Grantaire follows after him.

 

“I was just informing Enjolras that he’s ridiculous,” says Courfeyrac. He slides in next to Jehan.

 

“Generally or specifically?” asks Grantaire, grinning. He seems to be in a much better mood since talking to Marius.

 

“About the meeting today,” says Cosette, “it was a bit strange.”

 

Jehan frowns slightly, reaching over to pour water for them all. “Good strange or bad strange?”

 

“Just strange,” says Combeferre, “apparently the guy bringing our case to the activities council is an old friend of Grantaire’s.”

 

“I never said he was a _friend_. We just went to high school together,” says Grantaire.

 

“And were on the _debate_ team together,” says Enjolras, because apparently he just won’t let this go, “and he made you _blush_.”

 

Courfeyrac hold up a hand. “Hold up, this guy made you blush? He made _Grantaire_ blush? I’m going to need details. I’m going to need _all_ the details.”

 

“I didn’t blush, I was just a little flushed from running up the stairs because I was late,” protests Grantaire.

 

“You were _blushing_ ,” says Enjolras, and he must be feeling particularly annoyed by the whole experience because he adds, “apparently Grantaire did something even _he_ considers embarrassing at his graduation after-party.”

 

Courfeyrac leans forward. “Do share with the class, Grantaire.”

 

Grantaire picks at the label on his beer. “I’d really rather not, it’s not a very interesting story. Just regular high-school party stuff.”

 

Marius makes a choked-off laughing noise, causing Courfeyrac to turn his attention to him. “Wait, so Pontmercy knows the story?”

 

“Um,” says Marius. Marius tenses next to her and Grantaire looks down, focusing on the beer label.

 

“You do! Please, tell us Marius, the suspense is _killing_ me,” says Courfeyrac.

 

“I, um, it’s not my place to say, I mean, it’s not my story,” says Marius.

 

“Marius,” whines Courfeyrac.

 

Marius has gone faintly pink, and although Cosette does find that adorable, means that it’s probably time for her to step in before this goes on all night.

 

“Please, don’t pretend you aren’t completely attracted to the whole ‘international man of mystery’ thing Grantaire has going on,” says Cosette, “there’s no way the truth could live up to your wild imagination.”

 

Courfeyrac sighs, placing one hand over his heart. “Such is my burden.”

 

They laugh, and their talk moves on to different topics. Marius relaxes next to her, finding her hand under the table and squeezing it. Cosette squeezes back, and they smile at each other. She still loves his small, shy smile, and how it grows wider when she smiles back at him.

 

Grantaire smiles and he’s relaxed a little now that the group’s attention isn’t focussed on him, but he avoids Enjolras’ gaze. He fiddles with the empty bottle, and Marius bumps their shoulders together.

 

“I’m going outside for a smoke,” says Grantaire.

 

Marius opens his mouth, but shuts it again when Grantaire gives a small shake of his head. “Okay.”

 

Grantaire is almost at the door when Enjolras says, “I’m going too.”

 

“You don’t smoke,” says Courfeyrac.

 

Enjolras gives him a look and Courfeyrac sighs, moving back to let him past. Enjolras disappears out the door after Grantaire.

 

“What was that about?” says Courfeyrac, “don’t tell me they’re fighting _again_?”

 

Cosette hums thoughtfully. “It’s less like fighting and more like a lack of communication, I think. They’ll sort it out.”

 

Marius smiles at her again, and Cosette leans back against him. He wraps his arm around her, slotting their hands together, and she tilts her head up to kiss the corner of his mouth in response.

 

“They’ll be fine,” she says softly to Marius.

 

 Marius nods, but he glances back to the door every so often until Grantaire and Enjolras reappear (hair and clothes rumpled, lips red). Grantaire smiles at Enjolras as they sit opposite each other and Enjolras smiles back. From the angle that Cosette’s sitting, resting against Marius, she can see they’re holding hands under the table.

 

 

 

(Grantaire’s shoulders are tense as Marius follows him to the bar.

 

“You don’t have to keep hovering,” says Grantaire, leaning on the bar railing.

 

“I’m not hovering, it’s always a good idea to get water.” Marius leans in slightly, even though there is no way the others can hear them from the booth. “But, I mean, if you weren’t okay, we could go home.”

 

Grantaire sighs. “It’s fine, it’s just weird to see Eric when I wasn’t expecting to.”

 

The bar’s still relatively empty, so it doesn’t take too long for Grantaire to get the bartender’s attention.

 

Marius waits for the bartender to move away to get a water jug before he asks, “Was he the guy…?” Marius trails off. After all, Grantaire’s not a fan of talking about past relationships and Marius did promise to never talk about it again.

 

Grantaire waves a hand, dismissing it. “No, that was a different Eric. The only time Activities Council-Eric has seen me naked is when I got _spectacularly_ drunk at our graduation after-party.”

 

“Oh,” says Marius, “that story isn’t that bad.”

 

Grantaire huffs a laugh. “I think Enjolras has enough of a bad opinion about my drinking habits without knowing about my high school parties.”

 

“Well, from what Cosette says I don’t think he has a lot of high-school-party-experience to compare it to.”

 

That gets a more solid-sounding laugh from Grantaire. “Yes, I’m sure he’ll think it was all totally the norm.”

 

“It might have been,” says Marius, “you should just tell him, before it gets too built up. I mean, you don’t have to go through every detail of every party ever – you just have to tell him _something_. Isn’t that what you guys are trying to do now?”

 

The bartender hands over the glasses, which Grantaire quickly takes charge of, and the water jug. Marius wipes his hands a little in preparation for picking it up, so that he doesn’t drop it on the way back to the table.

 

Grantaire bumps their shoulders together before he picks up the jug. “I guess.”

 

He sounds unsure, but he looks more relaxed than when they arrived, so Marius counts it as a win.)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
